When Light Ventures into the Night
by aphrodisiac bliss
Summary: many love stories first of which is ginny and hermione all stories tie into one big one WARNING RATED R FOR A REASON!
1. Ginny and hermione part 1

1**_When Light Ventures into the Night_**

**Summary:** Could what starts out as pure lust and desire evolve into love? (Harry is evil and is best buddies with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, he is enemies with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny)

Pairings: harry/ron + harry/draco + crabbe/goyle + hermione/draco + hermione/ginny+ neville/crabbe + ginny/goyle

**WARNING**: **_SLASH_** and lots of it plus **_FEM-SLASH_**, be warned (don't like it don't read it). This fic is rated** R** for a reason (there may be acts of rape in later chapters so beware)

(Each chapter will have its own rating, this chapter is rated** R ****for recreational drinking, implications of sexual acts, language, and self mutilation that is rather graphic**)

Chapter one: _Ginny and Hermione part1_

Harry looked across the room at the Gryfindors working on there potions, a sneer creased his lip

and a snort of laughter escaped his mouth, "Draco look at that" harry said quietly. Draco's eyes

dashed towards the Gryfindor cluster of tables and he laughed out loud, the laugh was received

by very angry and annoyed glares coming from the Gryfindors. Ginny Weasley's potion which

was supposed to be a glowing purple colour and have lime green steam, was a blackish green

colour and bubbling over the side of her caldron splashing her and everyone around her with

what looked like molten mud. Harry, and Draco who were the only two Slytherins in this

particular class could no longer hold it in they were soon rolling around on the floor laughing

hysterically. "The fucking klutz did it again!" draco gasped through laughter. Snape himself

almost couldn't hide his laughter behind his cold exterior, he dismissed the class immediately

and Ginny was the first one to run out the door tripping on Harry's outstretched foot on the way

she bloodied her lip on the nearest desk but no one noticed because she got up and left so fast,

she was crying and saying something about the "fucking Slytherins", this only made Harry and

Draco laugh harder. On Ron's way out he had not so discreetly tried to curse both of the

Slytherins but his attempt was met by Snape's threat of detention for a week and Ron fell back in

to line, watching harry closely, for what seemed to him to be a little to long he shook the thought

out of his head and walked out of the room, grumbling about unfair treatment."Draco, Harry, get

your fat asses up and get out of my class room!" Snape said sharply with a bit of amusement, for

he would 've done exactly the same thing if he was a student. The two smiled mischievously at

their head of house and dispersed.

* * *

Ginny ran straight passed the great hall, for there was no reason to eat when she would just end

up throwing it all up afterward out of sheer trauma and embarrassment from what had happened

in potions. Harry and his cronies, especially Draco, who you couldn't really consider one of

harry's cronies but his equal just slightly less cruel, took joy out of making her life a living hell.

_Why cant they make fun of someone else make someone else feel like shit for once, why is it _

_always me? you'd think after four years they'd get sick of it!_ Ginny slipped up the stairs into the

girls dormitory and went straight for her bed, she dug around under the mattress for something

she remembered she had hidden there long ago in hopes that she might possibly forget where she

had put it. She pulled out a short dagger with an emerald encrusted hilt, it was a beautiful knife,

her father had given it to her when she had first joined "Witch Cadets" (she had long since quit

that certain group). She briskly walked towards the bathroom after shoving the dagger into her

pocket, with tears still streaming sown her cheeks she turned on the shower to scalding hot

temperature and stripped of all her clothing, revealing a rather full out bosom, and shapely hips

that were always hidden with her baggy robes, (which she thought explained her lack of boy

interests for she had come to the conclusion that only if she had new form fitting robes rather

than Ron's hand-me-downs she would have men and boys hanging on her every word) her

nakedness also showed years of scars on her stomach, wrists, and legs. Ginny Weasley, the naive

little innocent girl with next to perfect grades (with potions as an exception) a loving family and

a life everyone thinks they want, entered that shower intending on doing horrible things to

punish herself for all the things that weren't perfect about her. Ginny let the scalding hot water

run down her back burning away layers of skin that she decided she didn't deserve to have. She

took her dagger in a tender loving grasp and went for the nearest available piece of open flesh,

her inner thigh. She dragged the blade in a straight line of red and then another and another,

screaming out in relief, and slight pain for she had never cut this deep before. She was

memorized by the drops of redness hitting the shower floor fast and hard she went to make

another slash when a pale hand caught hold of her arm, Ginny had been to preoccupied to notice

when Hermione, who had heard her scream, pulled back the shower curtain. Ginny screamed

with impatience and struggled to pull her arm from Hermione's firm grasp, the deadly tip of the

knife getting closer and closer to the vulnerable flesh. Hermione screamed back and Ginny, who

still had not properly registered Hermione's presence, stood up straight in shock, now looking

directly at Hermione, she dropped her dagger, and then went limp and collapsed in a puddle of

her own blood. Hermione picked up Ginny's gorgeous dagger and started to sob.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat across from Crabbe and Goyle eating dinner in the great hall. Harry rolled

his eyes as the two lovers across from him who were not so discreetly groping eachother under

the table. "Will you two fags get a fucking room? god damn it, i am trying to eat my dinner here

and every time i look up i see you two and it makes me want to throw up!" Harry said digustedly

at Crabbe and Goyle. (If i offended anyone im sorry im just trying to get across how much of an

evil bastard harry is) Crabbe and Goyle instantly detached them selves from one another and

moved farther away from eachother so that harry could see that they weren't touching, they both

looked incredibly ashamed, like they had let harry down or something. There was a long silence

during which Draco starred at goyle his eyes laughing at how scared such a big man could look.

Draco then broke the awkward silence, saying, "aww boys, don't look so glum , here you go

some where and fuck and I'll bring you some cookies later! How about that? Would you like

that?" he said it like he was talking to a couple of two year olds. And Crabbe and Goyke

responded like a couple of two year olds, they instantly smiled and nodded, they grasped

eachothers hands and said in their deep manly voices, "thanks draco, you're the best!" and other

such none sence. They got up and happily walked, almost skipping to the doors of the great hall.

"Are you really gonna bring them cookies?" Harry asked inquiringly, "no, but i will send peeves

down to see them, maybe he'll hit 'em with a spell that'll make their wankers smaller." Draco

said with a smirk, "oh peeves!" he called.

* * *

Peeves did indeed alter the size of crabbe and goyle's nether regions, he did so much in fact,

that, not for lack of trying, the pair coundn't fuck if they wanted to. They later payed

Ms. Pomphrey a rather embarrassing visit.

* * *

Harry and Draco slipped out of the great hall and sneaked to the location of one of their secret

passages. Harry slipped his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and covered both him and his

companion. This particular passage led to the three broomsticks in hogsmeade, infact it lead

directly to Miss Rosmerta's closet. Harry had timed this perfectly so that they could slip into the

three broomstick's storage room, steal a couple bottles of fire whiskey for tonite and a couple for

another night. Then they could slip back into Miss Rosmerta's closet watch the show of her

getting undressed for bed and then have time to get back to hogwarts and into to slytherin

common room before filch would even consider patroling the halls. After their little adventure

they sat in the slytherin boys dormitory drinking their fire whiskey and laughing at what fools

they mad out of Crabbe, Goyle, and Ginny that day, this was the life for them, and nothing could

mess it up!

A/N: this is my first fic... and it may get confusing at times but try and bear with me while i get the hang of this whole writing thing... its one of the road blcoks on my way to cultured intelectualism ... haha not really but i enjoy it so please read it and review as much as possible because it will make me happy! okay buhbye


	2. Author's Note

1. Im away right now… so I cant add another chapter until this weekend… so be patient

2. I refuse to right for a while unless I get more that 3 reviews… high hopes … I know… and even though I am truly thrilled at the one that I have received… I need more motivation…

3. I will continue the story regardless of the amount of reviews I get but it will defiantly take longer… I will have to critique my story myself and that's no fun so REVIEW

aphrodisiac bliss

* * *

up next ... will hermione stop ginny from cutting herself? will they become a little too close? will anyone find out about what may or may not be going on between them? was Ron right when he thought that he watched harry for a little too long? what happens when harry and draco get a little too drunk? will crabbe and goyle ever get there dicks back to normal size? (haha) how do pansy and neville fit into to everything? will snape get a little too close to harry and draco? (new pairing idea) all to come in future chapters! 


	3. ginny and hermione part2 plus some HPDM

1**_When Light Ventures into the Night_**

**Summary:** Could what starts out as pure lust and desire evolve into love? (Harry is evil and is best buddies with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, he is enemies with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny)

Pairings: harry/Ron + harry/draco + crabbe/goyle + Hermione/draco + Hermione/Ginny+ Neville/crabbe + Ginny/goyle

**WARNING**: **_SLASH_** and lots of it plus **_FEM-SLASH_**, be warned (don't like it don't read it). This f.c. is rated** R** for a reason (there may be acts of rape in later chapters so beware)

(Each chapter will have its own rating, this chapter is rated PG-13 for **drug-use, recreational drinking, language, sexual references)**

Chapter 2: _Ginny and Hermione part 2_ _Plus some Harry and Draco_

Hermione, soaking wet and covered in blood stood shakily, and with a trembling hand placed

the dagger in her pocket, she wrapped Ginny in a towel, and still sobbing, carried her to the

hospital wing, the weight getting heavier with each step didn't seem to faze Hermione.

Comments about why she was crying and carrying a limp body down the corridor

resinated from the straggling students coming out of the great hall headed for their houses, one

first year, horrified by the blood stains stood in front of her and crossed himself while slipping a

charm of the crucifix in the Hermione's hand. while giving her rather peculiar looks. Hermione

Disregarded these comments and expressions of confusion, and had even dropped the charm in

the middle of the corridor without ever realizing its existence, without another thought she

swiftly strode on to her destination. Madam Pomphrey looked shocked at the sight, " what

happened, where did these gashes come from?" she asked when Hermione had partially removed

the towel. "Ginny had an accident shaving, and then she fainted." Hermione lied, she thought

that Ginny would be mad if she told anyone, seeing as Ginny hadn't even told her, and Ginny

was Hermione's best friend, they told each other everything. Madam Pomphrey seemed to

believe her excuse but looked skeptical, she skillfully healed the cuts and gently shook Ginny

awake. "Where am i?" Ginny asked drowsily. "The hospital wing, you fainted in the shower...

after you _cut-yourself-shaving _... remember?" Hermione asked, emphasizing the new story that

they would tell people. Ginny nodded nervously staring at Hermione, "oh yea ... right, i hope i

wasn't much trouble." she said focusing her attention back on Madam Pomphrey.

"Oh no dear, not at all."

"Good, well then i suppose we'll be on our way."

Ginny wrapped the towel around herself tightly and tied it in a knot. She swiftly walked out of

the room only staggering a little, Hermione followed her at a slow run to keep up with her.

They walked in silence for a while, finally after what seemed like hours they reached the picture

of the fat lady, "cum dormus" ( i think it means while sleeping, i just picked two random Latin

words) Ginny said solemnly, since Hermione was still shaking slightly and seemed unable to

speak.. They both stumbled through the door to the common room, and suddenly when they

looked up at their surroundings they found that everyone in the common room was staring at

them. They were indeed quite a spectacle, with Hermione soaked to the bone with blood and

Ginny the supposed prude only wearing a towel, it was like an alternate universe where the

incredibly squeamish Hermione didn't even notice the thick red substance staining her clothes

and skin, and where an innocent girl like Ginny who couldn't even be imagined in a towel wore

one in the middle of Gryfindor common room none the less. There started a low rumble of

chatter and then it suddenly burst out into an earthbreaking frenzied scream volume of

questioning. this went an for about 2 minutes before both girls decided that they preferred the

cold silent corridor to this chaos. They wrestled their way to the door and climbed out dodging

crazed Gryfindors. everyone looked truly horrified, more so with Hermione's blood stains then

with Ginny but still were quite shocked with Ginny's choice of apparel. Ginny finally out of the

gryfindor common room was breathing heavily and leaned up against a cold stone wall, closing

her eyes and trying to make her heart stop beating so fast. Finally she opened her eyes and found

Hermione looking at her in quiet thought, there had been a question Hermione was aching to ask

Ginny, but had not yet had the time or the chance. "Why were you cutting yourself?" Hermione

asked bluntly. Ginny knew that this question was coming, ever since Hermione found her in the

shower, and she had been dreading it. "I don't know." she answered quietly, "that's stupid, you

must know why, no one would do what you did without knowing why!" Hermione said

agravatedly. "Im sorry that i don't live up to your self destructive stereotype, next time ill try

harder!" Ginny said almost yelling, _no one understood, no one could ever understand, hell i _

_don't even completely understand. _

"Sorry Ginny i just don't understand"

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS !" Ginny shouted, throwing her hands in the air, Ginny suddenly

felt a rush of air, she knew what had happened, but she didn't want to look down to confirm that

she was standing in a public corridor completely naked. Hermione breathed in harshly when

Ginny's towel fell to the floor, she couldn't stop staring for some reason. Ginny noticed

Hermione's shocked stare and went to pick up her towel. Hermione felt the strong urge to stop

her from picking up that towel, she quickly took to steps to come to stand infront of Ginny.

Ginny came up from getting her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself, completely

oblivious to Hermione's closeness. When Ginny noticed Hermione's heavy breathing she looked

up to see two huge beautiful brown eyes looking straight into Ginny's green ones. Ginny took s

step forward, trying to figure out why Hermione was staring. And suddenly she felt the older

girls hands around her waist, and her soft lips pressed against her with nervous urgency. Ginny

shocked pushed Hermione away, Hermione looked disappointed but said something like"i don't

know what came over me, im sorry Ginny." Ginny wasn't really listening to the nonsense

babbling of her best friend but instead concentrated on her beautifully full and impossibly red

lips. Ginny found herself pressed up against her friend and pushing her lips on to Hermione's.

Hermione's eyes widened and she kissed back.

* * *

"Did you see her trip over my foot?" harry laughed cruely "and then she cried like a little baby!"

draco finished. They laughed for a moment and then the mirth faded. "Oh man, im so

hammered!" Draco said defiantly, like he was waiting for someone to object to his right to be 'so

hammered.' "Me too man" harry said, slidding off then couch and landing hard on the stone

floor. "Aahhg" Harry let out a grunt of pain, draco laughed. "Hey man, how would you like to

have your ass hurt ass much as mine does." harry said angrily with his brow furrowed. "Actually

i wouldnt mind it if it came with a little bit more than pain..." Draco mumbled the last part.

Harry's head shot up to see if he had heard draco right, Draco also looked up, he blushed and the

let a small seductive smile curve on to his mouth. Both boys had the same thought at he same

time: 'im so drunk,' and then Harry crawled forward, he grabbed draco by the collar and feircly

kissed him, he pulled a way and saw painfully red looking lips pouting for more. Harry captured

Draco's lips once again, this time shoving his tounge in after a few seconds. Draco accepted it

gladly and started to bite down on harry's lower lip, harder and harder, as his pleasure became

greater and greater, draco bit down so hard that finally the skin broke and blood leaked into their

unchaste kiss. Harry immediately forgot about the pain in his lip when he felt draco's erection

rubbing against his thigh. Harry violently breathed in, he then got up and just walked away.

Draco sat there on the floor with his legs spread to reveal the spot where harry had kneeled just

moments ago and also a very impressive bulge in his jeans. He stared at Harry's back and

wondered what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: okay so apparently im writing about 2 love stories at the moment, who knows what willhappen next... i don't know ... really, i think the pairings might be changing around alittle... well thanks for reading and please review cause reviews make me so happy whether they are bad or good, its just nice to know someone cares enough to take the time to write about how much they love... or hate my story. Thanks buhbye

P.S. sorry it took so long to update, it took me a while to figure out what i wanted to happen


	4. everyone is confused about everything

A/N:Hey guys… thanks for the reviews, but im having a real hard time figuring out what should happen next, I would really appreciate suggestions please please please please!

* * *

So ill give you a short chapter with a quick lemon… just because im that nice… but I expect lots more reviews… even flames … ive recently decided that I like flames… and I know that my writing is confusing and unorganized… its my thing … I cant organize everything in my head right… so live with it … but please review!

1_What am i doing! i cant kiss Hermione she's my best friend and... she's a **girl** this is just wrong, i cant... why not? Oh god, i am so fucked up!_

Ginny pushed away leaving Hermione dumbstruck, "Im sorry Hermione … I just cant , its wrong."

Ginny grasped her towel and ran in through the portrait hole and through the still crowded but somewhat settled down common room, she only attracted a mere hundred or so stares and questions on her way up to the girls dormitory.

Ginny was so upset she marched straight to the hiding place of her oh so beautiful weapon and nearly threw the mattress off of her bed to get to the sharp harsh edge of her dagger… but there was noting there… her perfect dagger was gone, Ginny screamed out in despair and started ferociously chewing on the flesh of her thumb tip which is what she did when she was smaller to make her self feel better when something wasn't right.

She fell asleep crying that night

* * *

Draco let his jaw drop when the door slammed on Harry's door to his prefect room, he felt the blood drain from his delicate face as he realized what had just happened, he and harry had kissed, and this is after they had just given Crabbe and Goyle so much grief for being gay.

_Oh god what am I going to do, don't think about it Draco … just act like it never happened, like everything's the same… and it will be_

Draco thought about what usually makes him forget things… sex,

_With who though?_

Right them a girl Draco had only seen in the corner of the common room reading, no where else, but she was there so he might as well.

"Hey … Charlotte, is it?"

The girl nodded "Charlotte Bayer"

"oh, well I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Charlotte let out a snort of laughter "you think my name is funny do you?"

"No just the way you said it, like you owned the world"

"oh well, maybe I do…" Draco was starting to get kind of antsy.

"You never know" she said back with a kind smirk

"If I ask you a question will you promise not to get mad or hit me or anything?"

"umm okahay" charlotte said sounding a little nervous

"Wanna fuck?" Draco said with pathetic questioning look, like he was begging … he of course had made that face many times.

Charlotte nodded her head… slowly and timidly "uhuh" she looked nervous

Draco leaned in to kiss her, and what started as soft innocent kisses erupted into a ferocious, even violent rampant of passion, the two were crashing into walls and tables and chairs as they clumsily made their way to draco's prefect room which sat across from harry's.

When Draco detached himself from Charlie as he had now decided to call her, she ran her finger up and down his side, making him flinch every time she slipped her finger under his shirt, and then removed it. He finally got the door unlocked and as rewarded by Charlie flinging herself at him and making him fall backward on to his bed, which was right by the door.

Draco moaned and flipped them over so he was on top, she slid his hands up and down her body pausing every time getting closer and closer to her chest, this was Draco's way of teasing women, he found that If he took his time instead of groping right off the bat, the female would be less likely to protest, and this was the case with Charlie, she moaned delighted at Draco's touch when his hands finallyl reached their target.

Charlie arched her back and wrapped her arms around draco's neck. Dracos hand left there first target, and slid south bound. When they once again reached where draco had meant them to be, Charlie froze, she sharply breathed in and just stopped kissing , moaning, caressing, she just stopped everything, Draco rolled off of her "whats wrong?" He so didn't have time for this he thought, all he wanted was a quick fuck, and this slut might've just ruined it.

Charlie suddenly shot up and stalked out of the room …

_My god, twice in one night?... there must be some kind of conspiracy!_

* * *

A/N: ooo another character… another story this I have a feeling is going to get quite complicated 


	5. jealousy

A/N: Hello my little darlings… at the moment I am very angry and upset with you, for I only just have 9 reviews and something along the lines of 3000 views if you choose to view my story you MUST review because for me to have any kind of motivation at all I need to know people actually read my work… and I know its not the best story and probably not worth your time, but please, I was very excited about finally writing something rather that just reading. So if you would like another chapter I am going to need 12 more reviews… at least, I know it is a lot to ask but for what I put in to this I need it. Thank you and enjoy!

_

* * *

What did I do wrong?_

Hermione sat against the wall still in the harshly quiet corridor. The time flew by while she contemplated this question. Finely the sight of her blood covered watch on her equally blood covered arm brought her out of her trance like thought. 2 AM? Hermione panicked… she had been sitting out in the hall for hours. She quickly stood getting a head rush and almost fell back down mostly due to the pain in her stiff back. Once everything became clear again she swiftly walked over to the portrait and spoke the password. She walked through the common room to find Neville asleep on his charms essay. Hermione almost felt like she could speak anymore for she had been silent for god knows how long. Almost amazed with herself she let sound escape her lips and shook Neville, "Neville! Wake up … go to bed, it's late!" Neville groggily stood and nodded and muttered something about blood stains, Hermione disregarded the comment and guided Neville to the stairs of the boy's dormitory. Hermione dragged her tired body up to her dorm and into the shower to ride herself of these awful blood stains. She didn't bother to remove her clothes; she just took her shower with them on. When they were less red, and more pink she took her clothes of and washed the memory of the previous day out of her skin. Done in the hot water she slumped out of the shower fighting to keep her eyes open. She grasped her clothes, but felt something hard in her skirt pocket. Surprised she dug around in her pocket coming out with Ginny's dagger. She had completely forgotten what she had done with it. Now she stared at it with such fascination she never knew she had. She held it by the blade and pressed her finger to the side of the point. A bubble of blood formed on her finger tip and she gasped. No she would never figure the satisfaction of self harm, she was too practical. She would never feel what Ginny felt, no matter how hard she tried. Disappointed with her inadequate attempt to feels Ginny's pain and pleasure she walked sadly to her trunk and hid the blade in with her socks. She passed Ginny curled up in bed on her way to the trunk, she paused and glanced at Ginny's red stained hand placed near her also red mouth. Hermione shuddered. She thought about how someone could possibly make someone feel so insignificant that they would have to harm themselves like this, Harry. Harry had made Ginny do this to herself, and Hermione would get back at him. Hermione would make Harry feel like he had to injure himself to feel something other than embarrassment and pain.

* * *

Harry buried his face in to his pillow in disbelief of what he had just done. He had fucking kissed Draco fucking Malfoy. What the fuck was wrong with him?

_No I didn't do it. I couldn't have done it… would I actually kiss Draco? Why though? Have I really stooped to Crabbe and Goyle's level, kissing a guy? … just cause I'm bored and horny? I'm so screwed … what'll I do tomorrow?_

Harry heard moaning from across the hall.

_Oh great now Draco's off fucking some slut, am I nothing to him?... Wait why would I be something to him… what the hell is with me? I'm not gay! Is Draco gay? Is he fucking some guy? Draco would kiss someone else? What a fucking slut HE'S MINE! What NO HE'S NOT! Why do I keep thinking that? Draco's not mine… i'm straight damn it!_

Harry decided that he was being crazy and got up to talk to Draco right after he heard the moaning stop. He opened to door just in time to see a somewhat familiar girl stalk out of Draco's room. He could see Draco, half naked sitting on his bed, a confused look plastered on his face.

Draco caught a glance of Harry and a brief look of pain and even deeper confusion flashed in his eyes.

"Next time keep it down or ill be forced to inform pro. Snape of you sexual activity" said Harry coldly.

_

* * *

Jealousy, that word raced through Draco's mind millions of times that night. He wasn't exactly sure why he was sure that was the reason for Harry's bitterness._

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading and I hope this is more satisfying than the last chapters. And if it is… or even if it isn't there is a little button about an inch away from where you mouse arrow is right now and it says "Go" press it … there will be a new window on your screen, it will have a text box, write in it, write about this chapter … write about previous chapter.. hello write about monkeys for all I care, just write SOMETHING! 


End file.
